the light black of the shadow capitulo 1 (español)
by Jamil16
Summary: no es un héroe, tampoco alguien que fue elegido por hazarez del destino, tal vez un villano pero no, quiso hacer una vida pero el cometió un garrafal error que para el resto de su vida lo perseguirá esto es: the light Black of the shadow, vengan y pasemoslo de maravilla, jajaja
1. Capítulo 1

7:00 am

"hace un día hermoso y eso que el sol recien esta saliendo los pájaros cantan" (pio pio)

"las flores florecen todos los días deberían ser así", la poni dice eso mientras admira la naturaleza,

"no creo que el cielo lo haya despejado un pegaso solo algunos se toman la molestia de ello y por aquí muy pocos pasan", la poni inhala y exhala sucesivamente.

Se escucha un trueno a lo lejos, ella se asusta, suena un trueno más fuerte que al anterior, ella esta apunto de retirarse cuando olle una voz con eco resonando en sus pensamientos

?:"Por favor ayudalo yo ya e hecho todo lo necesario", de repente se abre el cielo, y desde ahí cae un unicornio a los instantes impacta contra el suelo, la poni sin pensarlo dos veces va a ayudarlo, revisa su pulso cardíaco del unicornio mal herido, pum...pum...pum

exaltada la poni dice; "su pulso y su corazón laten muy lento debo llevarlo a un hospital lo más rápido posible perooo esta muy lejos no llegare a tiempo... lo tengo lo llevare a mi casa y tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que se aferre a la vida", dice preocupada, carga al unicornio, "por favor no te mueras ya estoy en camino", agarra al unicornio y lo carga hasta su casa, llega a su casa y grita, "chicos preparen todo tenemos un paciente..."

días más tarde:

sueño del unicornio, se escuchan eco no se ve nada

unicornio: transpirando, "¿do..donde estoy?", siente frío escucha hablando a alguien y se voltea y al hacerlo el sitio se llenaba de un fuego intenso viendo a 5 entes hablándole cada vez que hablaban uno de ellos el lugar tomaba distintos colores

ente 1: "¡Porque no nos contaste nada somos tus amigos!", ahora toma un lugar de puras rocas montañas y se siente un temblor

unicornio: ¡no.. nose a que se refieren yo..yo no hice nada!

ente 2: lo siento flier

flier: ¡¿que?!

desde los 5 entes lanzan sus poderes más fuertes tierra, trueno, aire, fuego, agua, impactando en flier y despertandolo de su sueño

flier estaba transpirando respirando exaltado, se tranquiliza, inhala y exhala.

flier: emmmm, ¿donde estoy?, ¿Como llegue aqui?, un ratón se asoma a su dormitorio, "umm hola, el ratón huye", cabizbajo

una poni abre la puerta

poni: ¡hola! al parecer ya despertaste

flier: hola ¿me puedes decir donde..?

poni: "ssssshhhhh disculpa es que a mi me gusta iniciar primera una conversación"

flier: jaja, okey

poni: primero ¿como te llamas?

flier: recuerda el sueño que tuvo, lo siento flier, "ummm ¿creo que flier?"

poni: porque te lo pensaste y como preguntándome

flier: es que no me acuerdo de mucho, por cierto y tu ¿como te llamas?

poni: yo me llamo warm sunrise

flier: um que agradable nombre y por cierto en ¿donde estamos?

warm: estamos en las afueras de poniville, casi dentro del bosque eeverfree y por ende estamos en mi casa

flier: pudiste decir que estamos en tu casa bueno en fin, ¿como llegue aquí?

warm: "llegaste por", recuerda a flier cayendo desde los cielos, "digo te encontré encontré en el bosque, daba mis paseos matutinos y te encontré con heridas graves como si te hubieses peleado con alguien", dice un poco apenada, "esas heridas que te hiciste no se hacen de la noche a la mañana"

flier: tendré más cuidado entonces, porque este luk ni me cae parezco a una momia jaja

warm: "si una momia fea jaja" ... "lo siento eso fue un poco inmaduro de mi parte olvida lo que dije"

flier: "esta bien ¿hay más preguntas?"

warm: a si por supuesto claro eeee ¿cual era?.. a cierto señor director resueno de tambores, empieza a golpear a su alrededor "¿cual es tu talento especial o que representa tu cutie Mark? porque hasta hoy no te lo e visto para nada del mundo me gusta mas conversarlo que intuir que significa tu cutie Mark"

flier: "¿cutie Mark que es eso?"

warm: "es tu talento, es lo que te hace ser único"

flier: "lo siento nose a que te refieres mi mente esta completamente nublada"

warm: "quiero fijarme una cosa te podrías voltear ¿por favor?"

flier: "¿porque?"

warm: "solo para ver una cosa ¿puedo?"

flier: "si si como no"

warm: se acerca al vendaje donde supuestamente deberías estar su cutie Mark, pero no estaba, "¿no tienes una cutie mark?"

flier: "no tengo ni idea de que me hablas y es algo grave"

warm: "una cutie Mark es algo que nos diferencia de los demás algo único de nosotros"

flier: "y el no tenerlo ¿me hace único?"

warm: "no sabría decirte con exactitud"

flier: "¿y el tuyo que representa? ¿árboles, un bosque? ¿que?"

warm: "jeje no no el mio puede ser que sea así pero no vale la pena intuir, a mi me gusta todo lo que hay a mi alrededor árboles ríos animales, no me gusta mucho las aldeas o ciudades siento como si estuviera agobiada, así que me mude acá además me gusta ese sonido ..."

flier: "yo no escucho nada"

warm: "fue un mal ejemplo acá yo me refiero afuera"

flier: "¿y como sobrevives?"

warm: "esa es una respuesta muy fácil de responder. la naturaleza me da todo lo que necesito obviamente si necesito algo de suma importancia regreso a la aldea y lo compro"

flier: "es un buen plan ¿y que hacías? aparte de esta conversación osea antes de venir"

warm: "le estaba preparando el almuerzo a mis criaturitas ... ¿tu crees que ya se la hayan comido?"

flier: "porque no lo averiguas"

warm: "si mejor ahora vengo tu quieres algo"

flier: "no quiero nada pero gracias , bosteza, solamente quiero dormír un poco"

warm: "mañana te despierto si se puede tempranisimo"

flier: "okey hasta mañana", warm abandona el cuarto pero flier siente sospecha de sus palabras, susurrando dice "será verdad lo que me dice", bostezo, "creo que mañana pensare las cosas con más claridad, nose porque me encuentro cansado pero dormir renovará mis energías", flier se da vuelta y se duerme.

Sueño o pesadilla:

flier estaba recostado es un suelo frío y plano, trata de articular palabra pero no funciona, en ese lugar no se escuchaba nada

flier: pensando, "¿donde estoy?, ¿que es este lugar?, ¿porque tengo estos sueños?", a lo lejos ve a alguien flier trata de hablarle pero no puede entonces va a su encuentro, pero a los instantes choca contra una pared pero seguía viendo a lo que sea que este parado ahí, "¿creo que es un unicornio" porque creo que le veo su cuerno pero mejor no afirmó nada, este lugar es muy oscuro que no me deja visualizar bien", flier observa que el unicornio estaba moviendo su cuerpo bruscamente pero en su mismo eje y entonces escucho un grito de dolor proveniente del ente

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", flier asustado detrocedio unos cuantos pasos.

flier: pensó, "pe..pero que rayos que le pasa", seguía gritando el ente, de pronto flier vio que salían otras articulaciones de su cuerpo como unas alas, flier se encontraba en un estado de shock no podía creer lo que veía

flier: pensando, "no no esté es un sueño lo que quiera que mi cerebro piense no lo haré solo...solo observare," flier ya no escuchaba gritos el ente ya no sufría, el lugar había tomado un color un poquito más claro y flier pudo diferenciar a la especie que observaba

flier: "es un ¿unicornio? o un ¿pegaso? pero porque tiene un poco de los dos", flier siente la presencia de alguien atrás suyo y le susurra en su oído

?: "eso trataremos de hacer contigo", flier se queda de piedra, y comienza a voltear su cabeza de a pocos

pum, se cae de su cama, "au au",se levanta del suelo, " menos mal que desperté", tocandose su cabeza después del golpe fuerte que se dio,"que demonios era eso"

warm pasa a la habitación de flier, sonriente

warm: "o..o..o

flier: "ah, hola warm al parecer yo me desperté por mis mismo jaja"

warm: "oye Tom no me dijiste que estaba bien dormido", el ratón que estaba a su costado hace una seña con sus manos

flier: observa que a lado de warm hay una cubeta, "oye warm porque la cubeta"

warm: "ah, es que es que yo iba a votar esta agua, es que esta bien sucia",nerviosa

flier; "yo la veo batante limpia no ¿será para otra cosa?"

warm: "no, digo si, digo voy a estar en la cocina, ven si gustas

se va del cuarto:

flier: "¡ya!, jeje tiempo que estoy acá es hora de salir, hay que nervios jeje",

flier sale de su cuarto y se encuentra en la cocina y por ende se encuentra con warm

flier: "¿oye warm que haces a hacer?"

warm: "emmmmm, no es un poco obvio"

flier: "disculpa fue un poco tonto de mi parte, después de esto ¿Que haras?"

warm: "pensaba salir a jugar un poco, ¿te nos unes?"

flier: "no, estamos un poco adultos ¿para eso?"

warm: "excusas, ¿quieres jugar si o no?"

flier: esta bien

warm: desayunemos y después juguemos ¿okey?

después del desayuno, afuera,  
flier escucha sonidos de animales el sonido del viento y observa un gran paisaje

flier: "¡guau!, ahora si se a que te referías warm, y por cierto a que vamos a jugar"

warm: "¡vamos a jugar a las escondidas!"

flier: "okey pero no lo grites, y de que va"

warm: "el que la cuenta tiene que encontrar al que se esconde, fácil; flier tu la cuentas ¡1..2..3 y acción!", y warm se esfumó como el viento

flier: "ee, ¡warm!, esa chica jaja, bueno creo que la buscaré",  
resonando en sus pensamientos

?: susurrando, "no tenemos tiempo para esto, adelantemos las cosas, lo siento pero esto te dolerá"

flier: "¿que?", flier siente una presión en el pecho, se le dificulta respirar, se arrodilla, a lo lejos warm lo miraba

warm: "¿qu..que le pasa?, o celestia mía, esta convulsionando", corre hacia flier; flier estaba en el suelo retorciendose del dolor

warm: "flier flier, oye tranquilo estoy acá", lo carga y lo lleva adentro, "es..estará todo bien so..solo tienes que aguantar", media llorosa, "te..te pondré analgésicos para que no sientas ese dolor", se va para un costado y busca el analgésico, "donde rayos lo deje, lo encontré flier toma esto", le inyecta pero no se calmaba warm le toca el pecho y su corazón deja de latir.

perspectiva de flier cierra sus ojos lentamente

warm: ¡flier!


	2. Capitulo 2

rainus:

?: susurrando, "despierta"

flier: despierta, respiración acelerada, se calma, se para y mira a su alrededor, "¡¿que!?, ¿dónde estoy?, se vuelve a caer, se para y comienza a correr hacia una dirección.

1 minuto después:

flier: cansado, "¡hola!", el lugar hace un eco de lo que dijo, "¡hay alguien, que me escuche!", el lugar hace un eco de lo que dijo, su cuerno empieza a brillar bota una onda de choque, pero no ocurre nada, vuelve a brillar su cuerno y tira un láser el cual se va de frente, se desespera y empieza apuntar hacia donde sea

2 minutos:

flier: más cansado, comienza a lagrimear "¿do...donde estoy?"

?: susurrando, "creo que ya te calmaste"

flier: "¿qu...que, qui...quien anda ahí?", se pone en una posición de defensa

?: susurrando, "flier tranquilo, algo ¿ha sucedido?"

flier: "¡que demonios eres tu!"

?: "¿que?, flier", de la oscuridad empieza a formarse un potro el cual se para de frente de flier, rápidamente convierte parte de su pata en una daga para después atravesarlo a flier y este no pudiendo hacer nada para defenderse

flier: ...

?: retira la daga, pero esta no había hecho daño a flier, "sabia que rainus tenia consecuencias pero no creía que tan graves"

flier: "pe..pero que demonios me hiciste", detrocede unos cuantos pasos y cae

?: "flier tus recuerdos están dañados, están corruptos por eso no recuerdas", el ente se empieza a acerca a flier pero flier detrocede

flier: "tu..tu eres un demonio si algo se de ustedes es que son malignos se dedican a corromper a los ponis llenan su mente de locas ideas los corrompen"

?: se detiene, susurrando "yo no soy como ellos yo nunca seré así", flier no escucha esto, el ente rápidamente se acerca a flier, flier brilla su cuerno y manda una fuerte onda de choque dispersando al ente

flier: "ustedes nunca razonan lo que quieren es poder", (pum)

una daga había atravesado su cuerpo

?: le susurra en la oreja, "se que es doloroso pero con palabras no ibas a entender así que, lo siento esto es por tu bien"

flier: respiración acelerada, el ente retira la daga

narrador: "pero la daga no surtió efecto acaso, no era su intención matar a flier"

flier: "aaaaaaaaaaaaa" se retorcia de dolor para que después sus ojos tomen un color blanco

flashback

10 años antes de abrir las puertas de rainus

pueblo de efreney:

casa de flier noche:

flier: unicornio 7 años, está en su cuarto, "uff que día para más duro", se seca el sudor mientras se cambia de ropa, "pero de igual manera no me importa ya que mañana nos vamos de campamento, y en verdad estoy muy emocionado, no me importa que me hayan explotado okno, pero lo que me intriga es adonde iremos, supongo que mis padres ya saben, pero adonde" se recuesta

?: "¡flier ya estas durmiendo!"

flier: "¡si!", susurrando, "mira como duermo con los ojos abiertos jaja, bueno ¡hasta mañana!"

en el sueño:

?: una yegua muy anciana, "el chico ya tiene la suficiente edad para cumplir su destino, ellos lo necesitan más que ustedes"

flier: "mamá que ocurre"

mamá de flier: "nada ve a tu cuarto"

?: "el debe saber"

papa de flier: "váyase de mi casa"

flier: "papa yo la conozco si no me equivoco ella es la vidente del pueblo ¿no?"

papa de flier: "no escuchaste a tu madre vete a tu cuarto"

?: "yo les advertí que no se encariñaran con el chico ustedes sabían que este día llegaría", todos desaparecen menos su mamá para que después estalle en llamas

mamá de flier: "aaaaaaaaaaaaa", el techo de su casa se destruye y un gran huracán invadía la zona, en el centro del huracán se distinguía 5 figuras

flier: en su pensamientos resonaba una frase, "yo se los advertí"

despierta:

flier: respiración acelerada, "ay pero que horrible pesadilla, ¿que hora es?", abre la cortinas de su ventana, "ya es de día creo que me debo alistar", abren la puerta

mamá de flier: "ah flier estas despierto" se acerca a flier y lo abraza

flier: "aah, ¿porque el abrazo?"

mamá de flier: "por nada, alistate rápido esta bien"

flier: algo confuso, "esta bien", su mamá sale de su cuarto y se alista rápidamente

1 minuto después:

flier: "bueno estoy listo"

papa de flier: "¡flier!

flier: "¡ya voy!", baja al piso 1,

(tock tock) "yo voy"

papa de flier: "¡no!", flier se detiene asustado

flier: "¿que pasa?"

papa de flier: "yo abriré ustedes salgan por la puerta de atrás okey después iré yo"

flier: "¿haz pedido algo?"

papá de flier: "es una sorpresa, tendrás que esperar; querida vayan por mientras", su mamá y flier se van hacia la puerta de atrás, al abrir la puerta se encuentran con una unicornio de la tercera edad, flier da un brinco por la cara de la anciana, pero se da cuenta que era una conocida.

anciana: "hola flier", la madre lo miraba con desagrado, "señora ya es hora", la mamá de flier cierra la puerta y rápidamente con un fuerte golpe se habre la puerta, y el cuerno de la anciana brillaba

mamá de flier: "flier vete a tu cuarto"

flier: "¿que?"

mamá de flier: "¡ahora!", flier se sentía asustado y estaba apunto de retirarse

anciana: "yo se los advertí"

flier: "¿que?, recuerda las mismas palabras que el sueño y mira a la anciana con una cara de sorprendido

anciana: "por tu expresión deduzco que haz tenido los mismos sueños que yo" se acerca a flier y le susurra en su oreja, "es hora de tomar una decisión tu familia o tu destino, acuérdate que tu decisión tendrá una consecuencia, si eliges tu familia ocurrirá lo del sueño, pero si eliges tu destino los que te conocieron alguna vez ellos ya no te recordarán menos tu servidora te doy una hora flier, elige la opción más sabia" se va de la casa, "bueno señora estaré afuera esperando una respuesta de su hijo, por favor déjelo elegir si elige su destino le espera una gran travesía", se va, la mamá de flier se acerca a flier

mamá de flier: "que fue lo que te dijo"

flier: "ustedes o mi destino y para ser sincero no se que hacer", susurrando, "si elijo mi destino me veré involucrado en una travesía pero si es mi familia ellos perecerán", la mamá de flier se acerca a su papá y le cuenta lo que le dijo la anciana ambos llegan a un acuerdo, pero esto sin que lo escuche flier

mamá de flier: en voz alta "hace mucho tiempo una joven yegua salio a dar un paseo con su joven esposo" flier no prestaba mucha atención, solo un poco

papa de flier: en voz alta, "ellos decidieron y por una montaña ya que el tiempo se los permitía, escalando, escalando, entre risas llegaron a la cima, y encontraron a un bebé unicornio"

mamá de flier: "la joven yegua vio al bebé y al verlo los dos empezaron a ver a los alrededores si es que estaban sus padres del pequeño unicornio", flier prestaba un poco más de atención, pero seguía revuelto en sus pensamientos, "pero no encontraron nada, habían abandonado a un bebé en un lugar inhóspito que nadie puede sobrevivir"

papa de flier: "la pareja tomo una decisión la cual era llevárselo y criarlo como suyo al tomarlo sintieron que algo los observaba, pero esto no les importó mucho a la joven pareja, bajaron jugando con el niño y pensando un nombre para este, el padre comento que algo los seguía pero ellos no vieron nada y prosiguieron su camino hacia el pueblo de efreney", flier presto mucha más atención a la historia

mamá de flier: "cuando estaban apunto de llegar al pueblo, la vidente del pueblo se les aparece y les dice ¡alto! ese niño no es de ustedes devuelvanlo y déjenlo donde lo encontraron"

papa de flier: "la pareja quedo perpleja como sabia del niño si sus visiones son de sucesos más importantes la vidente lanza un grito más de advertencia para que lo devuelvan si no se los iba a quitar por la fuerza la pareja se volvió a negar y la vidente esta apunto de atacar que tira su láser hacia otro lado"

mamá de flier: "la vidente sorprendentemente hace pasar a la pareja y les dice que vayan a su casa, al llegar, la vidente les dice que ha visto un futuro más brillante para este pequeño junto a la pareja, la pareja evidentemente al escuchar esto se alegra"

papa de flier: "la vidente saca un pallar con pintos y figuras extrañas para que después lo rompa y de esto sale el número 8, la vidente dice -jóvenes ustedes cuidarán de este niño hasta los 7 años bordando esta edad me lo darán para que cumpla su destino, les pido por favor que no se encariñen mucho con el chico- la pareja un poco apenada asiente y salen de la casa de la vidente el padre dice y -ahora- y la yegua responde -hay que ponerle un nombre que tal si su nombre es flier-, el potro responde, -¿porque?- la yegua responde por las iniciales de nuestros nombres pues tontito-"

los dos: "colorin colorado este cuento a acabado", flier se queda mirando a sus padres, para que después vaya a abrazarlos a los dos

flier: "yo no soy hijo de sangre sino que me adoptaron y me criaron como uno"

papa de flier: "flier haz crecido te hemos cuidado y enseñado valores y sabemos que siempre habrá caminos los cuales serán difíciles de elegir, solo presta atención en una parte de la historia nosotros elegimos quedarnos contigo apesar de que corríamos un riesgo de muerte y sabes porque", el padre empieza a llorar, "ya que contigo formariamos una familia pero entendemos que algunas familias no duran para siempre, habrá obstáculos y cuando uno lo supere habrá un premio"

mamá de flier: "nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti", estas palabras hacen llorar a flier y a gritar y a pensar en la decisión que había tomado

30 minutos después:

flier: sale de su casa y cierra la puerta, se encontraba cabizbajo

vidente: "por la expresión que tienes deduzco que vendrás conmigo" flier asiente "entonces vamos"

caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo

flier: (sniff, sniff), "por cierto como funciona eso"

vidente: "¿que cosa?"

flier: "eso que todos mis conocidos me olvidarán"

vidente: "ahh cuando tus cascos pisen las afueras del pueblo un manto amarillo envolvera al pueblo y todos aquellos que conociste te olvidarán", estaban a pocos metros de salir del pueblo

flier: flier al escuchar esto se detiene, "po...porque yo, porque no otro", comience a lagrimear de nuevo

vidente: mira a flier, "te doy una hora mas"

flier: llorando, "y..y que tal si me rehusó, y que tal si vuelvo, que podría ser más importante que mi familia", le grita con desesperación a la anciana

vidente: "¿quieres ver morir gente? o ¿quieres salvarla?, eso incluye a tus padres y a la gente del pueblo", flier al escuchar esto se queda callado

flier: "por lo menos me podrías decir lo que voy a hacer"

vidente: "salvar a 5 chicos de la locura"

flier: "¿que?, eso es todo"

vidente: "si vistes las visiones que yo tuve no es necesario decirte de que pueden ser capaces esas figuras, hasta ¿quien sabe?, podrían ser tu nueva familia"

flier: flier al escuchar esto recuerda lo que dijo su padre "habrá obstáculos y cuando uno lo supere habrá un premio", con mucho dolor flier avanza hacia la salida del pueblo y apenas sale del pueblo, como dictó la vidente un manto amarillo cubre el pueblo

to be continued


End file.
